Taking Care
by NCISgirl1527
Summary: Morgan wakes up in the hospital after the being rescued from her kidnappers, and find's Finn there, but that's not who Morgan really wants to see. Lucky she doesn't have to wait too long. Morgan/Greg.


_**This is also post Skin in the Game, and it could be viewed as a sequel (I guess) to This Time, but it really doesn't have to be. So I hope you like it.**_

_**Disclaimer: Not Mine**_

_**Spoilers: Skin in the Game**_

Her whole body felt sore, and her arms and legs felt far too heavy to lift. Finally she forced her eyes open. The room around her was a sterile white, and there was a figure sitting beside her bed. "Greg?" she asked weakly her vision too blurred to tell who it was.

"Morgan," a female voice replied, and as her vision focused, Morgan realized it was Finn. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better," Morgan said grimacing a little as she tried to sit up.

"Stay put," Finn said placing a hand on her friend's shoulder, "you probably shouldn't try moving quite yet."

Morgan ignored her, and shifted so she was in an upright position leaning back against a pillow. "What happened?" she asked.

"What do you remember?" Finn countered.

"He took me to the warehouse, but then he left for a long time. I guess he was setting up the scene or something," she explained, "but when he came back he told me it was time to pay for my sins. I figured he was probably going to try and strangle me so I hit him and ran, but he caught me and we got into the fight. I think he must have hit me over the head with something, probably a gun, because the last thing I remember is standing over me with the gun pointed at me and then the sound of another gun firing.

"That was were we came in," Finn told her, "Greg and I were there when the cops busted down the door to that room. I told the guy to drop the gun. All he did was take the safety off and point it at you. Greg shot him between the eyes."

"Where is Greg?" Morgan asked, silently wishing he was here.

"At home asleep," Finn replied, "he and your dad have been here constantly for two days, and I finally threw them both out. They needed sleep, but they did not want you to be here alone when you woke up." Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Speak of the devil," Finn said with a small smile standing up and walking to the door.

"How's she doing?" Greg asked as soon as Finn opened the door.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Finn suggested opening the door fully.

"Morgan," Greg said, greatly relieved.

"I'm going back to the lab," Finn told Morgan, "I'll see you later." Morgan nodded, and Finn left closing the door behind her.

Greg took the chair Finn had been sitting in and pulled it closer to Morgan's bed. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," she told him with a small shrug, "How are you?" Greg gave her a confused look. "You shot a man," she reminded him, "that's not an easy thing to do."

"I didn't even think about it," Greg admitted with a small shrug, "he had his gun pointed at you. He was going to kill you. I had to stop him."

"Thank you," she murmured, reaching out and taking his hand. She knew he was shaken, and if she was honest with herself she was too.

"I was so scared I was going to lose you," he admitted quietly. He knew there was a line that she had drawn months before, but in the past seventy-two hours he realized that he did not care.

"I was terrified," she told him, quietly her false bravado disappearing as tears started to role down her cheeks, "I though I was going to die."

"Hey," Greg said softly, moving to sit on the edge of Morgan's hospital bed so he could wrap his arms around her. "You are safe now," he promised her.

Morgan hated crying in front of people, but after the events of the past few days she could not help herself. Sitting there in Greg's arms felt so right and so safe that she did not ever want to move. She leaned against him, and the blanket slipped a little bit revealing a number of bruises and cuts.

"Are you sure your okay?" he asked eyeing the cuts and bruises.

"I've had worse," she told him, "it's not a big deal."

"It's a big deal to me," Greg told her.

"I'll be fine," she tried to assure him, "I just need some time, and" she paused, "I don't want to be alone." It took a lot for her to admit that. Growing up she had learned a sense of independence and self-sufficiency, but her time in Vegas had taught her that she did not have to do everything alone.

"You don't have to be," he assured her, "I'm here for you, whatever you need, I'm here for you."

"Thank you," she told him, "That means a lot."

Greg just nodded. He could have told her that he loved her, and he would do anything for her, but he did not need to. He would tell her, probably sooner rather than later, but now was not the time for that conversation. What she need from him now was stability and comfort. He could give her that.

For sometime they just sat there not talking but taking comfort from each other's presence. Then there was a knock on the door, and Ecklie entered. He looked exhausted but relieved to see Morgan awake. Greg moved to get up so father and daughter could be alone, but Morgan placed a hand on his leg.

"Stay?" she asked him, "Please."

Greg nodded, and Ecklie did not protest. He just moved to stand next to the side of the bed Greg was not on.

"Hey Dad," Morgan said looking up at him.

"Morgan," he said, "I am so sorry."

"Don't be," she told him, "This was my idea. Well not this specifically, but the undercover opp was my idea."

"How do you feel?" he asked her.

"Better," she replied softly, "It's really not as bad as it looks."

"Is there anything I can do for you, get for you, anything?" he asked. He wanted to be supportive, but he was not exactly sure how to do that.

Morgan smiled. "I'm okay dad," she told him, "just knowing you are there for me is enough."

"I've always cared about you," he told her, taking her free hand in his, "I'm just not always good at showing it."

"You've done just fine," she assured him.

He looked at Morgan for a while noting the fact that Greg still had his arms around her. Finally he spoke again. "I have to go into the office for a bit. There's a lot of paper work and such, but I'll arrange for Greg to have some extra time off," he offered.

"Thank you," she told him.

Ecklie nodded. Then he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you sweetheart," he told her quietly.

"Love you too dad," she replied, and he smiled.

"I'll be back later," he assured her. Then he turned to Greg, "Take good care of my little girl."

"Yes sir," Greg promised, his eyes on Morgan, "I will."

_**Hope you liked it…I still cannot decide whether I do or not but I think it's time to let it go…Please review.**_


End file.
